bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki
Ahatake "Noriko" Kurosaki (紀子、黒崎をアハー, Kurosaki Ahataki-Noriko) is a Fanon character of the Bleach series by Tite Kubo. He is a Human who gained Shinigami powers through an encounter with a Hollow. He is a main character in all of Darknesslover5000's stories. Appearance At first glance, Ahatake would appear to be a Vegetarian Vampire from the Twlight series. Pale Skin, never aging, golden eyes, but he is Human. Or part Human, Part Shinigami. Ahatake generally wears a white shirt and black pants, but alternates between that and a Shihakusho. He has messy black hair and his eyes have dark lines around them, giving him the appearance of one who needs some serious sleep. He appears to be at least 19, though his actual age can be assumed to be around 30 at least. He grew it hair out long, but eventually cut in early in the Yuurei Arc to a spiky style with one long bang over his face, covering his left eye. For the majority of this arc, he wears a high-school suit for his job. Personality Ahatake, personality-wise, is hyperactive and rambunctious; he is typically exuberant, easily excitable, impulsive, and tends to be an embodiment of short attention span. Furthermore, he is obviously identified as an easily-angered man. He tends to develop annoyance for those who serve no use to him, and refuses to change the way he operates. According to Hikaru, Ahatake is someone who learns through his body. Seireitou also identifies Ahatake's personality type and fighting style as being a power type (types that are best suited to charging straight in) and are best effective in battle when sent in first, in the front to clear a path through the enemy's defensive line, making a way in after them for the rest of the team. While raw power is one of his strengths, Ahatake has begun to learn in recent chapters of his training that it is something that he needs to temper with focus in order for it to become truly effective. As an extension of his naivety, Ahatake has a number of childish traits. In many cases, one can almost say that Ahatake is more child than man. Seireitou has compared Ahatake and his son, Suzaku Kawahiru, to be very similar in terms of arrogance. History Ahatake Kurosaki grew up as a ordinary boy, or as ordinary as anyone who could see spirits. he'd been able to see them for as long as he could remember. But one day it went to far with his seeing a Hollow. His father turned into a Shinigami but was eaten by the Hollow. Then it knocked Ahatake's Soul out of his body, and breathed a gas on him that destroyed his chain of fate. Immediately he started to turn into a Hollow but the mask formed first like Ichigo's which showed his resitance. And the next thing he knew he was elsewhere and infront of him was a giant dragon burning with fierce fire. The dragon told him he had powers of a Shinigami like his father. Ahatake didn't understand but the dragon told him to find his powers or he would become a Hollow. And suddenly Ahatake was surrounded by ribbons and the dragon explained that one of these ribbons contained his powers. He just had to find it. And he thought he felt something odd and looked around and found a ribbon that was red not white like the others. He pulled but it wouldn't come loose. After pulling harder a black katana was pulled out. The dragon praised him and vanished and suddenly Ahatake knew where he was. There was the Hollow in front of him and Ahatake himself was wearing a Hollow mask. Ahatake ran at the Hollow and cut it straight across. Then he sent a blast of spirit energy that severed it and it vanished. He had killed his first hollow. Or so he thought..... After gaining his shinigami/hollow powers he began training by himself to use them (of course he had to return to his body and still do High school stuff). He quickly became proficient with flash step to the point of being an expert, and has been able to use a cero while donning his hollow mask. He didn't have to fight his hollow to use the mask as his inner hollow isn't nearly as malicious or evil as Ichigo's (more like the Nine-Tailed Fox of Naruto fame) just lets Ahatake use hollow powers as he pleases. Even without guidance Ahatake seems to have a natural affinity with his Hollow powers using things like the Cero with great ease. Although Ahatake lived in the Human World, he recently entered the Soul Society with his family and resides in the Eastern Region of Yuurei Oukoku. Synopsis Mozou Arc Ahatake made his debut in Training a Young Shinigami: Ahatake's Training. His inner Hollow was getting closer and closer to taking over his body completely, Ryan Getsueikirite appeared in the sky's out of the Senkaimon Gate. Ahatake immediately ran to him and demanding to know why he was exuding such powerful spiritual pressure. The man explained that he was, like Ahatake himself, a Vizard. The captain then began to explain the two states of a Zanpakuto to Ahatake, Shikai and Bankai. When asked if he knew his Zanpakuto's name, he was puzzled. Ryan said that he would teach Ahatake to communicate with his Zanpakuto, and his first etst was to cut two bells off of Ryan's belt with his sword. Donning his Hollow Mask, Ahatake quickly agreed. Ryan released his Zanpakuto, Butaimaru, as a demonstration to Ahatake, and explained that Ahatake could not communicate with his Zanpakuto because the boy was too Hollow-like. Cracking his mask, Ahatake tried to focus on his blade as the captain attack his again and again with bursts of water. A voice called to Ahatake from the blade, and Ahatake responded to it, calling out it's name, Hinote. Ryan, congratulating his student on achieving Shikai, then release his Bankai. Focusing on his Zanpakuto, it's spirit was revealed to be that of a flaming Dragon. He released his first named attack, the Enen Wangetsu, a mass of flaming energy. Before he could continue with his next move, however, his inner Hollow flashed across his mind and Ryan, in that instant, knocked him unconscious. Ahatake awoke inside the Reiji Maigo, where Ryan told him he would be trained by Seireitou. The man sprung at Ahatake, firing a Cero at him, which Ahatake managed to deflect, thanks to his sword. He explained to Seireitou that to him, fighting is a game, calling it a "simple game of chess". Seireitou proceeded to ask Ahatake if Seireitou was to kill him right then and there, would he have lost a game, or his own life. Ahatake replied, saying it would depend on whether he went down having fun or not. Seireitou then shattered Ahatake's Zanpakuto, and stated people like Ahatake anger him and punched a hole through Ahatake's chest. The youth fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his chest. Seireitou proceeded to walk away, Ahatake's wound healed as his inner hollow proceeded to take over. Seireitou however, suppressed it with the Forbidden Kido: Horokyuusha. Restoring Ahatake's Zanpakuto to normal, he agreed to train the boy, assuming he had learned that life is not a game. Seireitou said that he was going to turn Ahatake into an Xiāochú, a special kind of Vizard who are able to fuse their Hollow and Zanpakuto spirits together. He instructed Ahatake to shatter his Zanpakuto, and stab his own heart with a decent fragment. Ahatake did as was instructed and his heart ceased to beat. However, a large pillar of black reiatsu soon rose from the corpse and Ahatake awoke, perfectly alive and with increased power. Seireitou instructed him to use Shikai, and said the release command would come to him. After the Shikai transformation, which donned his Hollow mask without his conscious thought, he entered the Bankai state, an usual state for him, as it made him look rather like an Arrancar. Ahatake decided to test out his power against his teacher, and went all-out against him, but the silver-haired man was far stronger than Ahatake, which made his efforts useless. However, a new person appeared before the two. The man was Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, who volunteered to take Ahatake off of Sei's hands. Ahatake was becoming increasingly annoyed with the constant changes in his teachers, and his initial relationship with Kuro did not start out so well. Kuro constantly remarked on Ahatake's lack of focus, which did nothing to improve it, actually making it worse, as he goaded Ahatake into reckless attacks. His casual attitude only made it worse, however, in a fit of blind rage, Ahatake managed to land the hit he needed to pass the first test. After a resting period, Ahatake began to train to learn the Āoshǎn. It took a relatively short time to learn the Āoshǎn and then he learned the Wúpiào technique. Before completing Dàn however, Ahatake left in frustration, thus becoming an incomplete Xiāochú. Yuurei Rebellion Arc Ahatake's first appearance in this arc was in Uproot! Enter Yuurei! where he, along with the rest of his family, moved to the Yuurei Oukoku, at the request of his daughter. Upon their arrival, he got into an argument with the Yuurei Police Officers, due to a refusal to give up his Zanpakuto. He gave in however, along with the rest of his family. This was followed by yet another row with an officer over directions to his house. Upon making it to his house and retrieving his weapon (along with the rest of the family) he visited Ryuka, where they discussed Yuurei in general and the reasons they were there. In Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise?. Ahatake began to suspect that there were watching his family, a kind of omen he couldn't quite shake off. He talked to Taiki about it, who confirmed his suspicions. In Yuurei: The Invalid Torture, Ahatake discussed job options with Tereya, worried his wife would be thrown into prison for lack of employment. It was a short argument however, as it ended in Tereya storming out. Later, Ahatake saw on the news reports of a massacre and he immediately knew who it was. Rushing to her aide, he met Suki, Ardish, and Damian Seken who demanded he hand over Tereya to be executed. Ahatake refused and quickly donned his Hollow mask, firing a cero at the man, only to have the officers repel it. Ahatake was quickly assailed by bullets and, unable to protect Tereya, she was shot by Damian using Suki's pistol. Before he could retaliate, the three vanished, along with Tereya's corpse and the remaining soldier. Ahatake let out a scream of fury attracted his son to the scene. His mask shattered as he explained to Taiki what happened. They went to Ryuuka Injiki's dwelling to tell Midoriko and Ryuka. Taiki blamed Ahatake for letting his love of battle get the better of him, and Ahatake punched his son in the face, fiercely stating that he should not blame him for Tereya's death. He let his son walk out and Ryuuka stated that Tereya may not be dead at all, since Ahatake was distracted being under fire. This lightened Ahatake mood considerably. He left the dwelling, his eyes shockingly still Hollowfied. It is unknown if this signifies anything. Despite not appearing in the The Resistance! Underground Training! chapter, Ahatake was mentioned by Tereya, who described their history together. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: After training in Hueco Mundo for just one month, Ahatake's spiritual pressure has peaked to explosive amounts. Similar to the likes of Sōsuke Aizen, Ahatake can crush beings weaker than himself with his spiritual pressure and can cause them bodily pain, though this has to be forced and concentrated. As a Vizard, he possesses dual type part Shinigami and Part Hollow; but has since merged and become more stable upon becoming an Xiāochú. As Ahatake continues to train, his spiritual pressure only becomes stronger and it is colored orange in shikai, though blue in Bankai. Flash Step Master: One of Ahatake's most notable traits is his speed. He can move quite fast, even being considered on par with that of Shunsui Kyōraku, a former Gotei 13 Captain and current Royal Guard Marshal. By using flash step and putting spirtual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. Hand-to-Hand Skill: Ahatake has boxing and wrestling experience and has hand to hand combat ability to match the Punishment Force. Despite prefering his swordsmanship over martial battle, Ahatake continues to train in order to keep it as a fall-back should his sword break or prove useless. Expert Swordsmanship: Though not as experienced as other Shinigami, he has had sword training as a child, being pressed by his father to learn; this indicates that he has enough experience to use a sword without harming himself. Ahatake is pretty experienced with his Zanpakutō, and seems to have some sort of a bond with it. When Seireitou broke it, he felt abandoned without it. Kidō Practitioner: Ahatake has limited use of Kidō as he isn't an official Shinigami, he never received formal lessons, but his sister has shown him how to use Kidō so he has a basic understanding. His skill leaves alot to be desired however. An interesting thing to note about Ahatake's Kidō prowess is that he cannot preform it wil through personal whim, but when fighting on pure instinct, his Kidō can end up doing massive damage. According to Seireitou, however, his skill is still crude. Zanpakutō Kuǎnwánguó (窾王國膕 (ロイヤル中空宮殿), kuānuwānuguō; Chinese for "Hollow Kingdom", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Palace") is Ahatake's Zanpakutō that came into being upon his ascension to the level of Xiāochú. In it's sealed state, it takes on the appearance of an average Katana with a black hilt, covered in a simple silver diamond pattern going up and down the hilt. The guard takes on the appearance of two fangs pointing downward, both silver in color. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Force my hand at Hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy" (強制的に私の手地獄の合図で、私をホローは私の敵を粉砕する); When in his Shikai form, his Zanpakutō becomes a giant white and black cleaver and he gains his hollow mask and his power increases exponentially. :Shikai Special Ability: Ahatake's Zanpakutō can manipulate the element of Fire. It's main ability was nicknamed by Ahatake as Kahōrō (炎ホロー, Flame Hollow). It causes the blade to be bathed in a dense reiatsu that gives off the appearance of flames. The temperature of these flames are hot enough to burn through most substances. Using this main power, Ahatake can manipulate many different techniques from Kahōrō. However, Kahōrō alone can be used in battle and allows Ahatake to send off powerful bursts of flames from the blade or tip, that explode once they land or make contact with the opponent. ::Enkō Wangetsu: (激しい三日月, Flame Crescent) is a technique used by Ahatake and known by all of those who face him in battle to be his favorite Zanpakutō technique. Forming flames that coat his blade, he can launch it as a cresent-shaped technique that can cause severe damage. The more spiritual energy that Ahatake pumps out, the more damage that opponent(s) will receive on the opposite end. ::Meidō Wanegtsu: (轟音の三日月, Rumbling Crescent) is Ahatake's newest Zanpakutō application and is performed by combining Garganta with his blade. It creates a crescent-shaped portal that creates a vacuum effect on it's intended target, essentially sucking his enemy into the depths of Hueco Mundo. It goes without saying that since it is, for all intents and purposes, a Garganta. An opponent skilled at manipulating Reishi, however, can protect themselves from falling into the depths of the Garganta emptiness. *'Bankai:' Dǎikuǎnwánguó (歹窾王國膕 (ホロー宮殿威嚇), dāikuānuwānuguō; Chinese for "Evil Hollow Kingdom", Japanese for "Menacing Hollow Palace"); In Bankai, Ahatake's appearance drastically changes, altering his Shihakushō to the color white, as it now resembles an inner hollow's or an Arrancar. His hollow mask changes to include Dragon Horns, taking on a more dragonic appearance than in his base state. He seems to prefer this form due to feeling almost natural. This is a unique trait, as Bankai tend to prove as a stressing release to most, but to Ahatake, he feels a sense of normalcy. He, in his own words, claims that he favors the Bankai form because of his eyes' appearance. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, the innate ability of Kahōrō increases further. Kahōrō's flames can be manipulated to any shape, and at any intensity, that is within Ahatake's realm of imagination. One such example of this is the enhanced version of Enkō Wangetsu. When in Bankai, the flames turn blue and have immense temperatures when used. ::Enhanced Meidō Wanegtsu: In Bankai, the technique takes the form of a complete circle, and its size varies depending on how much Spiritual Pressure is put into it. Otherwise, it's effect is the same but the area of it's sucking power has been increased. *'Resurrección:' Qīyànyú Kuǎnwánguó (攲於焱窾王國膕, Chinese for "The Hollow Kingdom going up in Flames") - Ocultar Sol (隠す太陽, Spanish for "Concealing Sun") is the name of Ahatake's ressurecion. It transforms him into the steriotypical appearance of Vasto Lorde. He is tall, thin, and humanoid with a mask with dragon horns, keeping his Bankai mask. He also grows wings enabling flight, which can doule as shields against weak reiatsu-based attacks. :Black Cero: Ahatake's full-power Cero enables the use of a black Cero. It charges normally, but possesses spiraled rings around it when fired, giving it the complex appearance of an Atom. It's destructive power is considerable based on the amount of reiryoku put into it by Ahatake. :Regeneration: Like many Hollow, Ahatake can regenerate any part of his body excepting Vital Organs, such as the heart or lungs. Hollowfication When in Vizard form, Ahatake proceeds to battle ruthlessly, caring less for his own injuries, and more on the battle, much like a berserker. However, Ahatake can still control himself to an extent, and even fine-tune his movements to supplement his attacks. His spiritual power increases drastically and gains access to the Cero Blast, the blast Vizards, Hollows, and Arrancar can use. Ahatake's inner Hollow is not as malevolent as other Hollow's and is more like the Nine-Tailed Fox, because he lends Ahatake the ability to use his hollow mask without hesitation. But he has an evil, more sadistic side and has stated to Ahatake two things: 1) He will take over Ahatake's body when he's losing a battle and 2) All of Ahatake's power will be his eventually. It is unknown what has happened to him since Ahatake's become an Xiāochú, but it is implied that he still exists. *'Cero:' Ahatake is very proficient with the cero though his is different from most hollows. He creates a cero with both hands and charges and fires it just like a Kamehameha of Dragon ball fame. His cero is abnormally powerful and can easily level half a city, though only with enough spiritual pressure put into it, and after this he needs to rest a full five minutes before he can use it again. Being a proponent of the Cero, Ahatake has forged the technique to several unique variations. :Taladrador Cero (ピアスゼロ, Spanish for Piercer Zero): A Cero fired from the finger tip. It can pierce through nearly anything (excluding Arrancar's Hierro), even being able to pierce through the heart of a target for an instant kill. :Espada Cero (ソードゼロ, Spanish for Sword Zero): This is a special Cero unique to Ahatake. It's name means "sword zero" or "zero sword", it's name obviously implying that it is a Cero with awesome cutting power. It's still an energy blast but cuts instead of blasting away. :Sangre Cero (血も, Spanish for Blood Zero): It is a special Cero made by Ahatake that uses his blood and energy for power making it stronger than an average cero and blood-red. It is very similar to that of the Espada's Gran Rey Cero. :Esfera Cero (球も, Spanish for Sphere Zero): It is another of the unique Cero created by Ahatake. It is a massive circular orb of Spiritual Energy and is fired like a projectile. When it makes contact with an opponent it makes a truly massive explosion. This technique is Ahatake's Hissatsu Waza or desperation move. *'Enhanced Strength:' When wearing the mask, his physical strength is enhcnaced immensely. Though not visibly seen, his power seems to be great enough to break the bones of opponents he faces in battle. However, the Espada remain as an exception to this. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Ahatake's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ahatake attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ahatake (like Ichigo) to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'Hollow Combat:' When Ahatake fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Ahatake more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ahatake. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Ahatake has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. :Hollow Control: Ahatake has the ability to control Hollows, ranging from Normal Hollows to Adjuchas level Menos. The control starts the moment Ahatake lets out a Hollow-like roar and from that moment on he can control any Hollow who hears that roar like a puppet. It is unknown exactly how he developed such an ability, but Ahatake thinks it is due to his affinity to his Hollow abilities. *'Mask Shielding:' Unlike Ichigo, who's mask shield happened usually against his will, Ahatake's can happen under the will of Hollow Ahatake or if Ahatake deliberately forms a mask and places it inside his Shinigami robes as a shield. *'Garganta:' The power that Hollow's and Arrancar use to go to and from Hueco Mundo. Ahatake has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It was taught to him by his Arrancar equivalent. Xiāochú Powers & Abilities Since training under three different people, Ahatake has since become an Xiāochú. He never really mastered all of the abilities due to his impatience and dissapointment at not being taught Garganta. *'Āoshǎn:' The Xiāochú equivalent to a cero. It has become one of Ahatake's most used techniques and it is fired from the finger. *'Wúpiào:' The Xiāochú equivalent to Flash Step. Ahatake seems to be proficient with it though not to the level he was with Flash Step. *'Dàn:' The Xiāochú equivalent to Bala. Ahatake knows how to use it, but seems to Prefer the Āoshǎn, it's slower but more powerful variant. Quotes *''"Sanity? I don't recall ever having anything like that!"'' Trivia * Ahatake is part German, and speaks the language rather fluently. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Human Category:Shinigami